


Resturaunt Romance

by Alyssasue90



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssasue90/pseuds/Alyssasue90
Summary: Brooke is a business woman who spends her evenings grabbing a drink at her local restaurant/bar. When Brooke returns from her week long trip to visit family, she notices a young, new, and very attractive waitress has just started working there. Brooke becomes eager to make a move but can't help but to be nervous when it comes to flirting with a girl outside of a one-night hookup.





	1. Chapter 1

Brooke was a business woman. She had worked at this finance company for the past two years since she had graduated from school and she really liked her job. The office was in such a nice location, with a beautiful pond out front and a nice plaza with restaurants for dinner and lunch as well as nail salons, and coffee shops. There were apartments on the opposite side of this shopping center where Brooke lived, it was super convent to the office and most day she would just walk to work since it was so close.  
  
Brooke had a good day back at work after taking a week or so off to go visit family and relax from the stress of her job. She was happy to see her work friends, like Nina and Yvie, but had spent most of the day catching up on her missed work. Brooke was ready to go to her favorite spot to visit after work and get a drink, like she typically did a couple times a week. The Taphouse was a restaurant with a large bar and they had a lot of local beers on tap, but Brooke typically ordered other drinks. The environment was a family friendly type of restaurant and bar that served a variety of food, from burgers to tacos.  
  
Typically Brooke sat at the bar and she chatted with the bar tender that was working and had a drink or two, perhaps more depending on the day of the week, and she would destress a bit before finishing her walk back to her apartment to cook food for dinner. However, sometimes she would be lazy and just order food to eat there.  
  
The blonde walked into the restaurant, giving a nod to the host as she walked past to sit at the bar. She went to her usual seat on the corner, it always seemed like no one was sitting there no matter how busy it was, and the waitresses always hustled by while flashing a smile at her as they worked. The bar tender Scarlett who was always very sweet and spent a lot of time chatting with Brooke hustled over to see her, as she sat down. There weren’t many people sitting at the bar this evening cause it was Monday night, so Scarlett was eager to come say hello and take Brooke’s order.  
  
“Hey there Brooke how have you been?!” Scarlett asked, “haven’t seen your face around here in a week or so!”  
  
“Yeah” Brooke replied with a smile. “I was up in Toronto visiting my family last week and just got back to work today.”  
  
“How lovely!! Well what would you like to drink, Huh?! Interested in a Margarita perhaps?”, Scarlett chirped.  
  
That sounded good to Brooke on a hot night like tonight, so she replied with a quick “Sure, that’d be wonderful.” As she pulled out her personal phone to scroll through any messages she had received while Scarlett walked off to mix her drink.  
  
She didn’t have many notifications on her phone, a few emails, a text or two from family, but not much else that needed her attention. As Scarlett finished up with her drink she looked up, glancing around the fairly empty restaurant noticing the servers standing at the back chatting before the dinner rush would start. Brooke noticed, as she watched the servers for a moment, that there was a shorter girl, with curly brown hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders, who was standing a bit off to the side, not fully involved in the conversation, and mostly just talking directly to Akeria and Silky (who Brooke only knew the names of because they wore name tags). The girl had perfectly done hair and had a full face of makeup on but it looked so natural on her, with a dark nude lip and a neutral eye.  
  
Scarlett came over to set Brooke’s drink down in front of her and before she could walk away Brooke quickly stammered, “Who is that young waitress, standing over there? I don’t think I’ve seen her working here before” as she directed her eyes in that direction so Scarlett knew who she was asking about.  
  
Scarlett’s face quickly lit up and she glanced at the girl before returning her gaze to Brooke to reply, “Oh yeah! She’s new, her name is Vanessa and she just started working as a waitress here last week while you were gone. She’s quite sweet; been fairly quiet around most of the staff, but she’s opened up to a few of us and it seems that once she’s comfortable she can be really funny and bit of a firecracker.”  
  
Brooke responded with a whispered, “oh” and fixed her gaze back on Vanessa as she was walking to throw something in the trash nearby and disappeared around the corner going into the kitchen area.  
  
Scarlett walked away from Brooke to go clean up after some people who had just left on the other side of the bar and Brooke quickly went back to her phone to mindlessly look over social media as she sipped on her margarita. However, as Brooke sat there, her thoughts drifted back to the girl she had just learned the name of.  
  
Vanessa, it was a beautiful name and seemed to fit her well, Brooke assumed the girl was a college student that was home for the summer and working at a restaurant to get some spending money and fill her time before returning for another year of school. As Brooke sat there, her mind slowly became flooded with all these questions about Vanessa: she wondered what she was studying, what year she was in school, if she went to a college nearby or perhaps she went somewhere out-of-state? Her mind wandered aimlessly thinking about this person who she’d never met and who probably hadn’t even noticed her presence at the bar since she had arrived.  
  
After a while of sitting there staring into space she was shaken back to reality when Scarlett walked up and asked if she wanted another drink or perhaps an appetizer or something to eat? Brooke’s eyes darted over to the side as Vanessa happened to scurry by her and make eye contact briefly, she flashed Brooke a quick smile, showing off her shining and perfect teeth. And Brooke quickly grinned back at her before she quickly brought her attention back to Scarlett and her question she had asked a few seconds ago. “Um. No.” Brooke stammered slowly as she glanced at the time on her phone, “I should probably be heading home to make myself dinner, thank you.”  
  
Scarlett grabbed the empty glass that was left in front of Brooke and walked to the back of the bar to print out her check and dispose of the glass. Brooke’s eyes then drifted back to Vanessa who was standing at the edge of a table taking their order, she appeared a little nervous, which Brooke thought was understandable, as she had only been working there for a week; most people were hesitant still after only working somewhere for one week. Vanessa really was quite beautiful, she could understand why a bar or restaurant would want to hire her. She would surly be left many a phone number from male patrons after they flirted with her throughout the meal. Maybe even some brave women would leave Vanessa their number incase she was interested.  
  
Brooke had always been too anxious to leave her number behind on a check, it just felt awkward to her, like she was leaving all the power in someone else’s hands. Brooke had never been scared to go out and get what she wanted, always willing to open herself up to rejection. Although that rarely happened as she was a young, tall, and fit with blond locks and striking facial features. Brooke still liked to make the first move, liked to make it obvious that she was flirting and enjoyed controlling the conversation when she was hitting on another woman.  
  
However, as Brooke sat there thinking about Vanessa, while Scarlett walked over to run Brooke’s credit card that she had handed over, she had the idea that maybe next time she came in to The Taphouse, she might sit at a table just to get a chance at talking to Vanessa a bit. But she didn’t think she’d ever really be daring enough to leave behind her phone number. Hell! She didn’t even know if Vanessa was interested in girls?!? But maybe Brooke would come back and get dinner so she would have a chance of getting to know Vanessa a little bit more.

///  
  
Brooke finally got up and left The Taphouse and walked back to her nice and cozy apartment, she cooked herself a simple dinner and put on a movie that she watched until she started to fall asleep on her couch after she had finished eating. When she realized she had been dozing off, she decide to get up and clean the mess from dinner, before walking down the hall to her bedroom to change before climbing into bed. As she sat in bed for a moment setting her alarm for the next day, she thought perhaps tomorrow night would be a good night to go get dinner at The Taphouse.


	2. Chapter 2

As Brooke’s alarm went off the next morning she climbed out of bed and quickly went into her typical morning routine. She jumped in the shower, like most business people do before heading to the office for the day, once she got out she did her hair in its typical blown dry and straightened fashion, and applied her daily, light face of make up before walking over to her closet to chose her outfit for the day. All the sudden this caused her to pause for a bit, she was conflicted on what she wanted to wear, as she remembered her idea to head to The Taphouse again tonight in hopes of meeting the new waitress she had seen last night.  
  
Of course, Brooke had to keep her clothes appropriate for work but she quickly decided she would choose to wear one of her lower cut red blouses and her black pencil skirt that would show off her curves quite nicely. And as she got dressed she was filled with a little more excitement for her day, filled with some motivation that perhaps after work she would get the chance to flirt with a new beautiful women.  
  
It was something new and different from her weekly routine, it filled her with anticipation for the end of her work day. Brooke was, in a lot of ways, stuck in a rut when it came to how she spent most of her time during the week. However, with this new girl that had sparked her interest it caused Brooke to realize just how simple and repetitious her life had become. Of course on some Saturday’s she let Nina drag her out to a local bar nearby and they’d drink and flirt with beautiful girls, sometimes bringing one home if she was interested, but it never turned into anything more after that one hookup. So Brooke felt excited, she hadn’t been so interested in getting to know another woman in quite a while, and she quietly hope that maybe she would find something to fill her free time and make her life outside of work feel a little less mundane. 

///

Brooke’s day of work was nothing special, she spent her lunch hour eating her leftovers from the night before in the break-room with Nina while they chatted about what gossip she had missed when she was away last week. Broke had known Nina since the start of college, and while they never chose to be roommates they had made sure they would live on the same floor each year, and often grabbed meals together at the dining hall. So when it was finally time for everyone to find there first job after graduation, Brooke was thrilled that Nina had landed a similar position in the same company and department as her, and was relieved that at least on their first day, there would be a familiar face learning the new job along side her. 

///

Work got a bit quieter that afternoon, which left Brooke checking the clock all anxious for the end of the day to arrive. Once she finally looked over and it had reach 5pm, she quickly logged out of her computer, grabbed her purse, and rushed to the woman’s room to touch up her makeup. Once she felt confident in her appearance, she hustled out the door while saying a quick goodnight to Nina as she left.  
  
Brooke started her walk down the sidewalk towards The Taphouse, it was a nice night outside tonight, she could even see from the angle she was at that an older couple was sitting and having an early dinner in the outside area that the Taphouse had. Brooke was nervous though, she wasn’t used to feeling this way about going to get dinner at her usual spot where she spent many of her evenings, but that young girl named Vanessa really had brought something out in her.  
  
As Brooke walked she started to overthinking every little thing: like how was she gonna start a conversation with Vanessa? What if Vanessa clearly had no interest in her and just treated her like every other customer she would serve that night?  
  
Brooke was lost, she was so used to picking up women in bars, was confident in her ability to flirt in an obvious way, but she realized that she doesn’t know the last time she had tried to get a girls number who was completely sober and not on the hunt for a weekend hookup.  
  
Before she knew it, Brooke had reached the front of The Taphouse and she was pulling open the big wooden door with rustic metal handles. She stepped inside and it felt weird for her to stop to ask the hostess for a table and having to watch as the young man give her a confused look for a moment, as he was so used to her just walking past to sit at the bar every time she came in. However, the young man quickly gathered a menu and silverware and showed her to a booth that was right next to the bar, where she always had sat.  
  
before the young man hustled away she had am idea perhaps to ask who her server might be tonight or even question if Vanessa was working, but she refrained from asking and decide instead she would take a look around to see if she spotted the short tan girl.  
  
Just as Brooke was thinking she was out of luck, and that perhaps Vanessa wasn’t working tonight she saw the beautiful face she had been thinking of all day come walking around the corner as she left the kitchen area. Vanessa had a feminine sports jersey on that fit her curves nicely, she had it tucked in to her black shorts and she had her previously curly hair styled all wavy and pinned back on one side.  
  
She looked beautiful, Brooke thought, dressed for work, but her make up was done so perfectly again and her hair appearing to be longer today and floating behind her, far past her shoulders.  
  
As Brooke’s eyes followed the girl while she walked, she suddenly realized she was starting to approach Brooke’s table and a knot filled her stomach as the realization hit her that she was gonna get a chance to talk to Vanessa tonight, just like she had hoped, but she was also filled with anxiety, as she had no clue how she was now going to carry a conversation with this beautiful waitress, who she had thought about so much but hadn’t even met yet.  
  
“Hello!” Vanessa Exclaimed as she reached Brookes table, “I’m Vanessa and I’m gonna be your server tonight, can I get a… lovely lady like you… started with a drink perhaps??” She looked Brooke up and down quickly as she added in that little side comment, which helped Brooke feel more comfortable, as Vanessa’s sentiment about her felt mostly like a compliment.  
  
“A double of tequila… please” Brooke stammered quickly as she realized she might need a little bit of liquid courage to get over her nerves for good.  
  
“I take it you might want a lime with that too Mamí??” Vanessa inquired, a little more flirtatious in her delivery than with her previous question.  
  
Brooke smiled modestly as she nodded her head yes and she turn to reach for her phone as Vanessa walked away to go enter her drink order at one of the terminals at the back of the restaurant. 

Brooke sat there and looked through her phone, she wasn’t really sure what else to do, beside panic, while waiting for her drink to arrive and give her a second chance showcase her interest in Vanessa. Brooke was relieved however, that one concern of Brooke’s had been cleared up …sorta… Vanessa definitely seem interested in women, and that included Brooke. 

Vanessa stood in a group again, just next to the bar at the back, she chatted a bit with her co-workers, but a soon as Brooke’s drink was set on the end of the bar, she grabbed the glass and the small cup of two lime wedges and brought it over to Brooke’s table with a gushing smile.  
  
Brooke suddenly realized that Vanessa had returned, having just set down her drink and cup of limes. Before looking up completely to meet Vanessa’s gaze at her, she wrapped her hand around the small glass, throwing her head back to swallow every drop of tequila before grabbing for the limes, that she was quite thankful that Vanessa had remembered to bring.  
  
As Brooke felt like she was brought back to reality once more, she noticed that Vanessa was still looking at her, a bit surprised at her rapid speed of drinking what was just delivered.  
  
With a chuckle Venessa asked, “ So, can I maybe get you some food before you think about ordering another drink?”  
  
Brooke giggled feeling a bit more confident after her drink, but still blushing at Vanessa’s comment, She quickly remarked, “yeah, um…”  
  
Brooke hesitated, suddenly realizing she hadn’t really looked at the menu yet as she had been distracted by her search for Vanessa’s presence when she had arrived, and then after her drink order was taken, she was consumed by her anxiety and she chose to hide behind her phone instead.  
  
Vanessa didn’t wait for Brooke to finish as she paused in the middle of her sentence, “let me guess” she reasoned, “You’ve been too busy texting your hunky boyfriend on that phone of yours to even look at any food??”  
  
Vanessa prodded, hoping for an answer with a little more information about who exactly the women she was serving was, outside of her professional (but flashy) clothes and her shy (somewhat seductive) smile that she gave Vanessa while she was standing at the end of her table to take her order.  
  
Brooke chuckled, realizing that this was the opening to really talk to Venessa, so she decided to respond with information about herself first, before figuring out what she might want to order for food.  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend” Brooke remarked, “I actually don’t date guys…really. Just women.” Brooke scanned Vanessa’s face, looking for a reaction to confirm her thoughts that Vanessa might be interested in girls too.  
  
Vanessa, not quick to hide anything about herself gave Brooke a slightly seductive grin while batting her eye lashes once or twice before speaking, “well, I guess I should spend a little extra time serving you tonight, that way you want to come back to visit us here real soon.”  
  
Brooke felt herself blushing from Vanessa’s obvious flirtation, so she quickly changed the subject back to food, “what do you recommend here?” Asks Brooke, “ I visit quite frequently but I’m looking to find something different, and you seem like you have good taste.” Brooke feels quite confident again, perhaps it is the liquor, but she’s ready to show Vanessa that she can flirt right with her.  
  
Vanessa responded with a questioning tone, “well, that’s had to say really, some women like salad a lot but I don’t think they’re something I’d ever really crave. Me, I like our black and blue burger: it’s a blackened burger with blue cheese, onions, bacon, and barbecue sauce. I think it might be the second best this available in this place tonight.” Scanning Brooke’s body up and down once more, making eye contact and wait to see if the blonde would continue to banter with her.  
  
Brooke nodded her head and responded “ That sounds lovely.” Leaving Vanessa a little disappointed that Brooke didn’t come back with another flirtatious remark. But as Vanessa was turning to leave Brooke piped up once more, looking Vanessa up and down just like she had done to Brooke, “Well, I hope when it get to my table, it’s just as hot as the service they have working here.”  
  
Vanessa quickly grins at the blonde finally blushing bit herself and she walks back to the work area of the restaurant to place Brooke’s order and then continues to wait on the other table that had been seated nearby while she had been talking to Brooke.  
  
As Vanessa hustled by again to go see the new table, she set a glass of water down so at least Brooke would have something to drink while she waited for Vanessa to return again.


End file.
